


Messy Experiment

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor leaves his equipment out one day. Scope takes the opportunity to play around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a trade with sziondaisy. Scope is her not quite OC, even though I labelled it as OC. :3

Scope clinked the forgotten flasks together carefully, hovering the one filled with some, strange, opulent liquid over the dead Bunsen burner. Perceptor rarely left his lab in such disarray, but he had been called away so urgently that such practicalities were forgotten to him. The substances were non-toxic, as they were, and weren’t expected to be quite as reactive as most chemicals. Still, it was foolish to leave out his materials like so and Scope tuttered disapprovingly under his breath.

The rifle was caught between wanting to clean the mess and creating his own experiment off of Perceptor’s scrapes. Scope hated when the lab was messy, despite the fact that Perceptor was a rather clean mech. He was a stickler for cleanliness, though, and seeing the obvious mess laid out so blatantly was making him twitch. He was sure to talk to Perceptor when he inevitably returned.

However, at the same time, Scope was an incredibly curious mech; always with a fascination for science. He swished the liquid inside a bit more, debating on whether or not to toss it or combine it with the bright pink liquid in the other flask. It wouldn’t do much, that Scope already knew, but he was curious all the same as to what it could do. After all, it wasn’t often that Scope got the opportunity to play around in the lab.

Eventually, Scope’s curiosity won out. Beside, it couldn’t be considered a mess anymore if he was using the area.

He carefully combined the contents of the two flask, swirling them around together until they created a dull purple liquid. It wasn’t a very exciting transformation, but Scope was fascinated all the same. He swished the liquid around some more, his optics eventually roving back over to the burner. An idea hatched in his mind: what else could the substance with other elements involved?

Lighting the burner took a bit of effort on his part. He had never used the thing before and was unaware of how to do so. But, with a bit of luck, coupled with a bit of trial-and-error, a bright flame erupted from its center. He congratulated himself quietly before using a pair of tongs to lay the flask against the flame.

Just as the flask was beginning to get a little cloudy, Perceptor’s red frame was spotted in Scope’s peripheral.  The rifle huffed as the scientist came next to Scope, his arms crossed disapprovingly over his chest. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” 

Scope waved him off, watching in excitement as the liquid began to congeal and harden within its container. He emitted an excited squeal, to which Perceptor raised a brow ridge. “You left your mess out,” said Scope, matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Perceptor leaned his hip against the lab table, watching the solid substance harden on the bottom of the glass.  He had never quite seen that reaction before, but it probably had something to do with the amount of time that it’s been over the flame.

“Isn’t that half the fun of science?” Scope lifted the flask from the heat, placing it into the holder on the side. The solid almost immediately started to melt. Perceptor made a mental note to study that later. 

Perceptor smirked, leaning over the vial. “I suppose. I do admit, I am impressed. I’ve never seen that reaction happen before.” Scope beamed at the praise.

“You should tell me what you did to get that to happen over lunch,” said Perceptor, beckoning the other mech over to the two warm cups of energon on the table nearby. 

 


End file.
